


same page

by snowinsumm3r



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confession, Dongchan, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, golcha as golcha, i cant move on from 210203 dongchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowinsumm3r/pseuds/snowinsumm3r
Summary: He himself couldn’t explain their dynamics. They talk as usual, bicker as usual, everything was normal. But at the same time, there were shy glances and Donghyun even initiated smiling to each other whenever they locked eyes.A part of him believed Joochan was on the same page as him. But there was also a part in him that screamed insecurities and were scared of getting his hopes too high. Therefore, he decided that he was comfortable enough with whatever the heck that was happening between them. He did initiate things here and there, at the same time also making sure he wasn’t crossing the line.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	same page

It has been going on like this for months and Donghyun still doesn’t know what’s actually happening.

He bickers with Joochan all the time. Everyone knows that. But they have also been holding hands. Does everyone know about that? Do the members realise it? Have fans ever seen it? No one ever talk about it. Not even Joochan nor Donghyun.

It all just happened. They have been close for a really long time even though he trained longer than the other. When Joochan joined the company, they eventually got close. Probably due to age line matters.

They got very comfortable with one another, not like he’s not comfortable with other members but with Joochan, _it’s different_. There is something about the younger’s presence that made him feel as if he had a steady support behind him. A steady place for him to stand. His comfort zone.

They met for the first time. They became friends. They spent a lot of time together throughout training period. They got really close. They hang out a lot. They lock eyes intentionally. They hold hands. They sing for each other. They talk about just everything. And there is also a lot of bickering in between each of those.

Yet, nothing was explicitly declared. Donghyun knew friends don’t do all that. He wanted answers but it seemed like he wouldn’t be getting that anytime soon.

//

It was just another usual day. He was playing Kart Rider when Joochan came barging into his room.

“Hey, Donghyun. Let’s go to the cinema”

“Now?” He frowned. He loved watching movies but a sudden invitation like that? When he was enjoying his game? For real?

“Yes. Quick get ready! The movie will start in an hour”

“Hyung, me?” Bomin sat up. A confused look on his face.

“What about you?” Joochan was just not getting it.

“Are you seriously only inviting Donghyun hyung?” The younger was in disbelief.

“Yes, duh. I only bought two tickets” He stuck his tongue out to Bomin and left.

“Do it properly if you want to ask him out for a date!” Bomin screamed and rolled his eyes.

They could hear Jangjun screaming asking who were going on a date but unfortunately no one answered.

Donghyun on the other side of the room was frozen in front of his wardrobe. ‘Is this a date?’ he thought. He had been standing there for some good minutes thinking what kind of outfit he should pull off. He wanted to look good but looking _too good_ might give _him_ the wrong idea. It didn’t really matter to him but if Joochan was actually not on the same page as him, he would still feel embarrassed.

The ride to the cinema took them 20 minutes and they managed to get on their seats 5 minutes before the movie started.

“Thriller? For real?” Donghyun turned his head to the boy sitting next to him. “You know I don’t do thrillers”

“Just shut up will you? I paid for your ticket and popcorns”

“Not like I asked for it”

“You should learn how to be grateful”

The movie started and they watched intently. One thing Donghyun didn’t like about thriller movies was they made him feel anxious and that’s not a good feeling for him. He preferred feeling peaceful and for some reason, he felt peaceful watching that thriller movie with the anxiety-drawing sounds blasting on the speakers. It was probably because of the hand clasping tight onto his.

Somewhen in the middle of the movie, Joochan just casually sneaked his hand to Donghyun and fit their fingers together, reassuring the older by rubbing his thumb on his hand. It had always been like that. Their fingers just fit.

Somewhen in the middle of the movie as well, Joochan ended up resting his head on the other’s shoulder. And Donghyun couldn’t focus on the movie anymore. His heart was beating too fast.

//

Donghyun did a lot of thinkings. Way too much and too deep of thinkings that he got startled by Sungyoon’s tap on his shoulder. The older then took a seat next to him at the dining table.

“Hyung, you’re awake so early”

“Look at yourself” Sungyoon scoffed. “What are you thinking about? With that frown on your face and not even realizing me being here”

Sungyoon was genuinely concerned. They were scheduled for a comeback soon and there would be a series of packed schedules of practicing and shooting so Donghyun being stressed now will be a problem.

“Nothing serious. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, you’re sitting here very early in the morning thinking about it and not even touching your cereals. Now you want me to believe it’s nothing serious.”

“Seriously, it doesn’t matter that much. I’m just thinking because I have the time to” The younger shot a bright smile to make his hyung stop worrying about him.

“I am not taking that, Donghyun. Let me guess it. Missing your family?” No response from Donghyun. “Well, I bet no. They’re just a few stations away. Um, is Dadi sick?” Still no response. “Uh, Joochan related?” Donghyun eyes shot up. “Got it.” Sungyoon smirked.

“W- What is it about Joochan” The younger fake laughed. “There’s nothing wrong about him”

“Hey, it’s okay you can talk about it with me. Do you guys fight again?”

“No. No such thing”

“Let me ask you then. What is it actually between you and him?”

“Between me and him? Nothing” Donghyun swore he could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead, he fake laughed again.

“Come on, we saw it. You guys holding hands and shits. You do realise the last time we held hands was when I helped you to stretch before practicing, right?”

“You guys realized that?”

“Are you serious, Donghyun? Who the hell sleep in the car holding hands. Tell me, what’s going on huh between you two?”

Donghyun slammed his face on the table. He groaned, “I don’t know”

“Don’t tell me you just hold hands. Like, out of nothing” Sungyoon bit the apple he took from the fridge.

“Yes, out of nothing” Donghyun paused. “More like, I don’t know if we are on the same page”

“What do you mean?” Sungyoon smirked. He had always felt the tension between Donghyun and Joochan. The thing between the two of them was definitely different with anyone else. However, it wasn’t his place to assume things but Donghyun’s responses to him almost proved that what he had in mind was correct.

Sungyoon didn’t really want to meddle in whatever shit happening between them. They are two matured men who are capable of settling things on their own. But seeing his member being all down a week before their packed schedule start? That didn’t sound good to him.

“Hey what’s happening here. Why are you two gossiping this early” Daeyeol took a seat in front of them.

Donghyun still had his face on the table.

“I think what we’ve been thinking about him and Jooch is correct” Sungyoon said excitedly.

“Heol damn, Kim Donghyun. You like Joochan?” Daeyeol had to close his mouth with his palm to not scream.

“The hell?” He glared at his two hyungs.

Daeyeol turned his head to Sungyoon, demanding explanation.

“Well, I haven’t dug that deep” The second oldest turned his head to the younger. “Alright alright, what do you mean by you don’t know if you’re on the same page?”

“Uh, I just, well, um, I don’t know his intentions of doing that. You know, the holding hands things and all that.”

“Wait, do you mean that it’s always him who initiated it?” Daeyeol turned serious. Work matters or not, a serious issue is a serious issue.

Donghyun nodded. “I just,,,,, went along. I don’t even know if we have the same thing in mind”

“So you like him?” Sungyoon shot the question.

Donghyun took his time to answer, obviously thinking of the correct words to be blurted out. “I think, um, well, you can say that”

“Then why do you bicker all the time though?”

“He’s still annoying, hyung. Feelings involved or not” Donghyun rolled his eyes.

Donghyun didn’t plan on telling anyone about this. Nevertheless, he felt like his two hyungs being there with him in his overthinking activity in the morning actually helped. They made him think of the actual question of his problem. He overthinks a lot, but he often doesn’t get the answer he wanted. He was glad he decided to overthink at the dining table.

Daeyeol and Sungyoon connected the dots from everything Donghyun explained to them. They have been together for so long to not be able to know this boy had an inner problem. It was all written on his face and they could say every member actually realised it. They just chose to not say anything because they knew what the _problem_ actually was.

“Are you seriously telling us that you’ve been acting like literal lovers but you are here wondering if Joochan is even gay?” Daeyeol almost facepalmed.

“Don’t be so harsh to me, hyung” Donghyun pouted. “It’s not good to assume someone’s sexuality. I don’t want to take the risk”

Both of them understood how the younger must have felt. Even by nature, Donghyun was not really the type to initiate things. Especially a serious matter like this.

“You told me it has always been him who initiate things right?”

Donghyun nodded.

“Then now, you initiate. Try him”

Donghyun was about to oppose the idea but Sungyoon was quick to explain how the only way to know if Joochan was actually interested with him _that way_ was by Donghyun making a move. Joochan initiating things first might actually give him the idea that Donghyun wasn’t interested which made him not brave to move further. That actually grew some hopes in the Donghyun’s heart. He was scared but he really felt like he wanted to do it. He was daring to risk it.

//

Joochan was bored. He loved being bored like this, cherishing it as much as he could before they proceeded to preparing for their upcoming comeback. Everyone was at the dorm doing their own things except for Jaehyun and Jibeom who went out to appreciate the nature.

His boredom somehow led him to playing Kart Rider. He played it a few times but didn’t find it as enjoyable as Donghyun did. Donghyun, yes. He played Kart Rider because he thought of that guy.

He wasn’t that good at it but he realized he got better at it the more he played. Joochan was so excited when he managed to finish a set of missions and he decided to boast about it to Donghyun.

“Donghyun! Donghyun! Kim Donghyun!” Joochan practically ran to the older’s room.

He stopped his step once he got into the room. The view wasn’t very pleasing to his eyes and Joochan felt as if all the excitement in his body had flushed away. And so without saying anything he went back to his room.

“Why didn’t he say anything?” he heard Bomin said, “that hyung only calls you whenever he walked into our room”

Joochan lied down comfortably on his bed.

What was that? Is he always like that with Bomin? Is he always so clingy and touchy with everyone? Is Joochan no special to him?

He can’t exactly put his feelings into words but if one word is enough to explain, it was pain. He felt something aching inside and it wasn’t a good feeling. He felt like tearing Donghyun and Bomin who were cuddling on the older’s bed off of each other. But for what? It wasn’t like it’s a wrong thing to do.

 _Ding!_ A notification popped up on his screen.

A text from Donghyun. Two rooms away.

_‘Why did you come to my room?’_

Joochan just didn’t feel the need to answer. More like he didn’t want to answer so that Donghyun knew he was ~~mad~~ not feeling good.

 _‘Do you have something you want to tell me? Anything to talk about?’_ More from Donghyun.

He sighed. ‘Why does he care so much. He should just continue cuddling Bomin’ he thought. The sounds of Donghyun and Bomin giggling together replayed on his mind. He grunted. ‘Whatever’ He scrolled through his SNS.

The door creaked open. “Joochan?” He heard Donghyun’s voice but he didn’t answer.

The older came and laid next to him. Finding a comfortable position on Joochan’s single bed.

It was silent for a while. “Did you just take a shower? You smell good” Donghyun tried to start a conversation.

He didn’t know what exactly was wrong with him but he felt like not answering so that Donghyun gave more attention to him.

Silence engulfed the room again. “Jooch?” Donghyun turned his head to him. He then poked Joochan’s stomach, “Joochan?” He called softly. He poked Joochan’s shoulder and stared at him as if he was expecting Joochan to finally answer his calls.

Joochan liked that. He liked it when he became Donghyun’s center of attention. He felt something inside him fluttered. More and more because the older started wrapping his arm around Joochan’s torso, hugging him from his side. He wanted to smile but if frowning and only looking at his phone were what made Donghyun tried to fight for his attention then that was what he did.

However, what happened next surprised him a lot. Donghyun suddenly started tickling him, obviously knowing he was extremely sensitive to tickles.

He started laughing straight away. “Stop! Stop, alright, I’m answering you” but the luck wasn’t his because Donghyun didn’t plan on stopping. “Donghyun! Please, please! I beg” the bed was a mess but Donghyun was having fun.

Thus, he didn’t stop. But Joochan made him stop. Because suddenly he felt two hands on his waist and he was lifted and now a part of Donghyun’s body was on top of the younger. ‘Shit’ He forgot Joochan’s a strong muscular man.

Donghyun stopped because he couldn’t handle the situation at that moment. His heart was beating too fast, his face was so close to Joochan’s and they were just staring into each other’s eyes.

Joochan laughed, “I told you to not mess with me” he said.

They laughed it off and Donghyun was smiling, satisfied that he succeeded in handling a sulky Joochan but unfortunately he didn’t manage to persuade the younger into telling him what he wanted to say to him when he came to his room. That’s just how Joochan was, the Joochan that he knew. He wouldn’t talk about it if he’s not in the mood to talk about it, so it’s best to not mess with an excited Joochan.

Donghyun was kind of regretting that part but he wasn’t sure of what actually made Joochan mad. He did think of something but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. But really, was Joochan jealous of him cuddling with Bomin?

They settled on the bed, laying side by side with Donghyun resting his head on Joochan’s arm. They never did that, but it already felt like home.

They were not talking and Joochan was still playing with his phone while his other hand was playing with Donghyun’s hair. Donghyun was sleepy. He turned his body to face the younger. Joochan can feel the gaze of the older onto him but he believes it was best to keep a straight face, though he was sure Donghyun can feel his rapid heartbeats.

‘Initiating. Now’ Donghyun thought. And he placed a peck on Joochan’s jaw. “I’m going to take a nap” He closed his eyes and swore he could feel the younger’s body stiffening.

Joochan was going crazy, really. He tilted his head downwards to look at the face of the man whose head was on his arm, his face slightly nuzzling Joochan’s shoulder. ‘Beautiful’ he thought.

He looked at Donghyun’s eyes, taking a good look of his eyelashes, his eyelid, his brows. Joochan’s gaze move around the beautiful face. He looked at the cheeks he had always wanted to pinch. Donghyun didn’t have chubby cheeks, but it was already too cute that Joochan had to control his hand from touching it. His eyes move towards the lips. Soft and plump looking lips. He had the urge to close the gap between them on that lips. And that was when Joochan knew he had to stop staring.

He sighed. His sister’s words went into his mind.

_‘Have you confessed to Donghyun? No need to look so surprised, it is written all over your face that you like him. Last time we met, you can’t even take your eyes off him’_

He didn’t know. What if Donghyun only see him as a friend?

It was too much for Joochan to think so he joined Donghyun napping. Enjoying the moment of having the older in his embrace while he still could. Once in a while thinking about the peck on his jaw. He still could feel the linger of Donghyun’s lips on it. It was burning.

//

Months passed just like that. Even after Donghyun initiated a peck, nothing was declared. But to look at it on a good side, they got touchier and Donghyun wasn’t stupid to tell that what they do were lovers things. He blamed it on their packed schedules that they didn’t have the time to talk about it.

They got really busy and Donghyun decided that he had to focus all his attention towards the comeback which was set to be released on January 25th. He wanted to do the best, for his own satisfaction and also as a repayment for all the supports Goldenness had provided them.

The choreography was more challenging this time and Donghyun didn’t want it being harder to become an excuse for them to do worse than usual. It had been kind of stressful but he also enjoyed all the practices. It proved how not giving up after all the years of training to become an idol wasn’t a waste. Especially with Goldenness by their side.

The preparation for a comeback had always been this busy. It was nothing new and the members had always been ready for it. Donghyun couldn’t wait for the day for their album to be released.

Other than the passion burning inside him, the practices had also been enjoyable because of that certain someone. There was no word spoken about their dynamics but actions worth more than that at that moment.

Throughout the practices, he could say they locked eyes every 30 seconds, as if sending each other invisible support, cannot be seen but can be felt, deep. Whenever he felt pressured during the practices, like when he couldn’t find the perfect gesture for his part, he looked at Joochan and for some reason felt reassured. He knew he already fell hard and deep.

He himself couldn’t explain their dynamics. They talk as usual, bicker as usual, everything was normal. But at the same time, there were shy glances and Donghyun even initiated smiling to each other whenever they locked eyes.

A part of him believed Joochan was on the same page as him. But there was also a part in him that screamed insecurities and were scared of getting his hopes too high. Therefore, he decided that he was comfortable enough with whatever the heck that was happening between them. He did initiate things here and there, at the same time also making sure he wasn’t crossing the line.

It was 11.30pm, they were entering the car to head back to their dorm from a place where they shot another show to promote their album. 5 members on each car, as usual. He always got onto the car first, praying to god Joochan would hop into the same car. The probability was 50%. They sure spent a lot of time together, but Donghyun was more than glad to maximise it.

There he was, the younger entering the car and choosing a seat. He went to sit next to Donghyun.

“Hey, tired?”

“As if you aren’t” he answered casually.

He grabbed Joochan’s hand once he saw him already sitting comfortably. And that was the ride home. Them talking about whatever with the members, with their fingers tangled on the lower part of the seat.

Donghyun was kind of sad pecks weren’t normalised yet between them (because he felt his brave action of placing a peck on Joochan’s jaw had been a waste). But if there was anything he loved the most about the changes in their dynamics, it was that they text before sleeping. Though they were just a few steps away from each other to talk face to face.

 _‘Goodnight. You did well today’_ A text from Joochan came in.

It had always been like that. Just some sleep well wishes and encouraging words. They might have sounded simple but it meant a lot to him. Sleeping with a smile on his face, butterflies in his stomach.

//

Donghyun was more than happy when they got their 1st win for their song which was also Golden Child’s 3rd win. He cannot be more grateful. Furthermore, they had been charting first on Genie. Their fans really worked hard.

The second time they got their win for _Burn It,_ he really couldn’t contain his feelings. The win was kind of unexpected and some of the members also cried. He walked onto the stage as a crying mess, no longer caring about the cameras zooming his face.

He thought he would calm down but no, he didn’t and that was when he decided to just go hug the person next to him who happened to be Joochan. He didn’t mind crying on anyone’s shoulder but knowing it was _Joochan, it felt special._

Joochan had always felt like a home to him. He loved how he felt safe hugging him there, again, not caring about the cameras. It wasn’t like he was crying for a negative thing or something, but Joochan caressing his hair felt like the correct comfort that he needed. Indeed, the younger had always been his comfort zone. He hugged him tight.

Donghyun hadn’t calmed down but they had to do the encore and his plan to continue crying backstage couldn’t happen as the staff prepared a celebration for Jibeom’s birthday and their win.

As they were done with everything, Donghyun went to an empty room not too near from the group’s waiting room. He kind of needed privacy.

He sat on the sofa in the room and called his mom. He really wanted to thank his parents for supporting him since he was a little kid. He bursted crying once his mom answered the call and they talked for a while, his mom congratulating them and all.

After the call ended, he just sat there silently. His tears had stopped and he was sure his face was swollen from the crying.

It wasn’t long after that when he heard someone getting into the room and locked the door behind him. Joochan just stood there as if waiting for a permission from Donghyun to let him join him in the room.

“Hey, I was just calling my mom” Donghyun sent the younger a small smile.

“Are you okay?” Joochan asked, concerned. He went to sit next to him.

“Yes, I just get a little overwhelmed by everything. You know, we have unlocked a lot of new achievements through this comeback and this is also our first time winning more than once in an era” Donghyun wanted to curse at Joochan because now he shed tears again.

“Yeah, we have come so far. I am so proud of us, I am so proud of Goldenness and I am so proud of you. We all did well” the younger said reassuringly.

They didn’t talk a lot. They just sat there in silence while Donghyun was calming himself down. It was hard, because he could feel Joochan’s gaze on him. He looked up.

He raised his eyebrow, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He didn’t realize when Joochan came close. The next thing he knew was Joochan left a peck at the corner of his lips.

Donghyun felt the heat creeping up to his face. He was sure he was red as hell. He saw Joochan’s face reddening too.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I’ve been wanting to do that”

“And what does that supposed to mean?” he decided to be bold.

“I like you”

Donghyun almost choked. He wasn’t ready for this.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you that” Joochan explained. “I cannot even put it into words. Um, we may bicker a lot, but I always find something beautiful about you. It’s just, there’s just something special in you that has been drawing me to you. I like being close to you, watching you, supporting you, listening to your nagging and even watching your reactions when I throw some words against your nagging. I just, like you, a bit too much honestly. Uh, it’s totally fine if it’s not mutual. Well, you must have expected it from the way I treat you and it’s really okay if you only see me as a friend”

“Hey look at me” Donghyun said, asking Joochan to turn up his face. “I treat you the same way and you assume I only see you as a friend? Stupid” He giggled.

Joochan was smiling but no word came out. He was surprised and speechless.

Donghyun took his hands and held it tight. He proceeded to close the gap between them. Joochan could feel Donghyun smiling against his lips. It was soft and sweet, as he always had imagined it to be.

They pulled slightly away, looking into each other’s eyes and giggling. Donghyun was levitating, really.

They stayed that way for a while before Joochan cupped his face and kissed him again. His lips moving softly and slowly against Donghyun’s. The older felt like he was in heaven, he returned the same energy into the kiss.

The kiss went on and Donghyun licked Joochan’s lips gently. Joochan responded, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. Donghyun wrapped his hands around Joochan’s neck when the younger lifted him and positioned him on his lap.

Joochan knew it. He had always known that kissing Donghyun would be incredibly wonderful and nothing less. He swore his heart almost jumped out of his body. He was very contented from the successful confession. He didn’t plan it but it just seemed like the correct timing.

He loved the feel of Donghyun’s lips on his. He would never get bored of it.

When they pulled away, Donghyun was a literal red ball. He put his gaze anywhere but not Joochan. Thus, the younger proceeded to chastely kiss his forehead, followed by his cheeks, still cupping Donghyun’s face.

‘So beautiful’ he thought.

“Be my boyfriend” Joochan asked firmly.

This time, Donghyun choked for real.

//

The ride to the dorm wasn’t long.

Just as they got into the dorm, Jangjun shouted, “Ah! That was damn suffocating! I can’t shut up anymore, I’ve been wanting to ask this but the staff was there” he turned his body around, “Kim Donghyun and Hong Joochan, are you guys boyfriend already?”

Donghyun’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” Joochan said, grabbing Donghyun’s hand and showed it to the members.

“Thank god, finally!” Daeyeol and Sungyoon jumped and hugged each other in victory.

The members all cheered for them. The months (or years) of living around the tension between Donghyun and Joochan wasn’t exactly easy to them. There were times they just wanted to lock the two inside a narrow closet for them to finish their business.

Both Joochan and Donghyun were red fluff balls. They were more than glad that everyone was so accepting to them being together. But just Donghyun being Kim Donghyun, he sent death glares to everyone when he’s shy.

“Uh please hyung, you really thought I didn’t realize you texting Joochan every night?” Bomin giggled and clapped his hands, “Friends in the same dorm don’t text”

“Youngtaek, youngtaek! Show them the picture you took the other day” Seungmin said excitedly.

“Ohh ohhhhh,” Youngtaek quickly unlocked his phone and showed them a picture of Donghyun and Joochan napping, snuggling close to each other. “Got this when I wanted to borrow Joochan’s earphone. What a masterpiece that I took” he stated proudly.

“Ya! This was what you did when we were away?!” Jaehyun looked at them in disbelief.

“Hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Donghyun swore he was gonna tear Youngtaek’s head off.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> my love for dongchan is too big. leave some comments!! thanks for reading~


End file.
